


Pursuing Our True Selves

by Aviantei



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Written to the OST, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [Poetry Collection] "Somewhere in this outstanding place there's a way not to be overwhelmed..." [Follows the OST]





	1. Track 01: Pursuing My True Self

**Author's Note:**

> This poetry collection was originally posted on fanfiction.net between June 24, 2015 and November 17, 2018. I basically wanted to get into some fanfic poetry, and I chose P4. Every piece in this collection was written to a track on the OST, and only within the time it takes to listen to the track once. At the end of the day, we'll have the complete set, which I like to pretend can all be read as a giant collective poem.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Pursuing My True Self**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Somewhere in this outstanding place  
there’s a way not to be overwhelmed.  
Even with all of our desires  
we can still make it through—  
a piano tune following us  
down these yellow sky streets.


	2. Reach Out to the Truth—Instrumental version—

**Reach Out to the Truth—Instrumental version—**

By: Aviantei

* * *

It persists  
telling us to keep in time  
even when things seem dark.  
Heaviness:  
it should not weigh you down.  
It should only remind you.  
What is it that you are looking for again?  
You only need to step forward


	3. Track 03: specialist

**specialist**

By: Aviantei

* * *

to find something new.  
It is here.  
Together, these idle days;  
somehow, I think we’re closer  
after days spent in shops,  
gathering up our change  
to make some progress.  
Is this where we part?  
It’s an ending of a day  
that’s for sure,  
but not an ending to us,  
taking bites out of steak skewers  
and trudging through final exams.


	4. Track 04: 記憶の片隅

**記憶の片隅**

By: Aviantei

* * *

You could almost call this  
the falling of snow  
or the birth of something new.  
How do you see this?  
Do you see you or me?  
I see change.


	5. Track 05: Theater

**Theater**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Almost overwhelming  
this sort of atmosphere.  
So you feel the tension?  
How many voices  
in moans and soft whispers?  
Curtains pulled aside;  
what will be revealed?  
It’s a secret,  
it’s a mystery,  
it’s the hype  
that’s the origin of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Vah_Vaborish, Pastel Raccoon, and a guest for the kudos!


	6. Track 06: Welcome to the Limousine

**Welcome to the Limousine**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Welcome, though.  
You should enjoy your stay  
as clouds of dust and fog  
pass by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FunPak64 and a guest for the kudos!


	7. Track 07: Heartbeat, Heartbeat

**Heartbeat, Heartbeat**

By: Aviantei

* * *

where the journey goes  
is up to you.  
Running around towns  
on these afternoons?  
So many adventures can be found here,  
though others may say otherwise.  
Your friendships make your view of the world.  
Promises maintain—  
do you even know why you did it?  
Pulses trail on and fade out…


	8. Track 08: 全ての人の魂の詩

**全ての人の魂の詩**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Perhaps they can be started again?  
Walls lined with velvet,  
book full of tarot cards,  
memories of your bonds.  
Do they make you stronger?  
I believe they do.  
Would you sing an operetta with me?  
Or with this girl?  
Loneliness can occur,  
despair can be found,  
and monsters.  
Do you understand?  
It’s impossible to understand everything.  
Strings. Dark horns.  
Your piano had returned.  
It leads the way now—  
do you follow it?  
Or are you afraid?  
You don’t know what to expect next.  
It’s a terrifying feeling.  
This place cannot be faced with others.  
You must withstand it  
alone.  
That is something you can handle.  
Even simple predictability cannot help you.  
How can something so soft  
manage to hit so hard?  
I think you know.  
I think you’ve remembered the “we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jay_Hayden for the kudos!


	9. Track 09: New Days

**New Days**

By: Aviantei

* * *

We came together in these meetings  
in this peace  
for simple joys  
and pastimes.  
Do you remember jogging  
on these streets? Where they lead  
the next adventures is calling.

In this place full of fresh hope—  
step forward, slide forward—  
so long as you are moving  
you will reach what you seek,  
and we shall come along  
with you, following onwards.


	10. Track 10: youthfull lunch

**youthful lunch**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Saxophones calling,  
the bell rings for lunch.  
A reprieve in our days—  
what shall we discuss?  
What plans will you make?

Let’s commit  
to more time together

Rumors spreading:  
TV visions;  
just who have you seen  
in your desires? The answer  
is the same for us all

Doors rattle, people chatter  
in this time granted to us


	11. Track 11: Game

**Game**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Eight Bit Hell

Such a hobby treated as reprieve  
now becomes the enemy  
Block by block we pursue  
our goal, our killer  
A foe unlike those faced before

It’s harrowing  
to see another’s darkness,  
isn’t it? An entity you don’t want   
to understand. Throwing tantrums,  
hiding behind imaginary   
heroes—it’s not so unlike you  
isn’t it?

Do you see your reflection in this villain?


	12. Track 12: Signs of Love

**Signs of Love**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Look back to our ordinary days  
where something else is mirrored  
in your eyes: an unfamiliar smile,  
a summertime gust of wind

Who’s dreaming  
of whom? Who else is infatuated  
by this upbeat   
tempo, these echoing  
strings? Your encounters bring about

_—unexpected—_

syncopation, but you own  
the rhythm.

Who will walk by your side  
as a partner  
as a friend? All are welcome:  
loving gazes  
wistful laughter

It’s all yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lacekingsley for the kudos!


	13. Track 13: Zone Time

**Zone Time**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Tension escalating  
Endless race  
Can we make it through these winding walls?  
How much farther is our destination?  
Footsteps thundering  
as we try to reach an end  
but it’s too far gone  
My sword in hand  
I refuse to lose  
against whatever lies ahead—


	14. Track 14: マヨナカテレビ

**マヨナカテレビ**

By: Aviantei

* * *

It’s something from the fog  
hidden behind the haze  
I recognize a silhouette  
but not who it belongs to  
inching ever closer  
as my heartbeat resounds  
like a fading piano note


	15. Track 15: A New World Fool

**A New World Fool**

By: Aviantei

* * *

I’d suppose you’d say the joke was on us  
for believing in you all this time  
I can’t help that I’m the fool  
You became much more than a clown  
Although you still laughed the same

Some things are unforgivable  
but I suppose you wouldn’t think so  
Talking won’t do us much good  
not at this late stage where fog   
threatens to consume us all

We keep circling back to these topics  
Your anger  
Your _rage_  
My indignation and the justice you cast off  
will rise to your challenge

We’ve followed you this far  
in what you call a game  
Against you of all people  
I refuse to give in  
Even as betrayal saws through my soul  
  



	16. Track 16: Your Affection

**Your Affection**

By: Aviantei

* * *

How many blissful days can we recall  
the sun shining down on these streets  
Escape to the shade for an afternoon?  
Dine outside and share our laughter?  
I’ll more than welcome your love

A bounce in your step  
A warm breeze rolling by  
Beckoning me forward  
today

Hit the high notes of elation  
Is there a voice that’s singing nearby?


	17. Track 17: Like a dream come true

**Like a dream come true**

By: Aviantei

* * *

What sort of melody do you think we’d find  
if we listened close enough?  
All I know is that my happiness  
Makes the path ahead seem bright

The way we gathered as a group  
—discussing plans, tending to homework  
I can close my eyes and picture it now  
Those were times I felt at peace

Here in this faraway town  
I found family  
I found home  
In the smiles we shared


	18. Track 18:  霧

**霧**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Have you ever faced a monster?  
One born inside your soul?  
Its shape further twisted  
than you’d want to admit  
The reflection of self-loathing

I may not have fought the same way  
they all did, but I have fought  
There was a piece of me I never noticed—

Everything felt almost buried  
Those times we may have drowned  
Smothered beneath emotions  
that we couldn’t overcome  
I saw those visions once—

But we supported each other  
Trading spells and medicine packs  
while we faced out foes  
to set our friends free


	19. Track 19: Period

**Period**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Victory achieved,  
celebratory high-fives  
as we congratulate each other  
for a job well done;  
I take these cards in hand,  
our spoils of war


	20. Track 20: そこにいるのは誰？

**そこにいるのは誰？**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The fog falls over us all  
Tasting of foreboding  
Chilling our hearts to ice  
There’s no easy way out

Each victory we bring for hope  
still doesn’t push the feeling away  
I feel it seep into my skin  
The last vestiges of the rain  
Waiting for dawn to rise


	21. Reach Out for the Truth -First Battle-

**Reach Out for the Truth -First Battle-**

By: Aviantei

* * *

These black and white striped monsters  
Their tongues ready to consume

But I am not helpless

This power wells up from my soul  
“Persona” spills from my lips  
As if the word felt like home  
I am one with the birth   
of this country, the lightning  
that spills down from the heavens

_Izanagi_

If I must fight to survive  
fight to protect  
in this strange new world  
then I will embrace my fate

Here and now  
  



	22. ジュネスのテーマ

**ジュネスのテーマ**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Every day is great in this place  
So sings the melody around me  
And somehow I can’t help but agree  
Though it may be that a path  
to another world, somewhat  
of a stain on this town,  
it makes the world less isolated  
and brings some people joy


	23. Track 23: SMILE

**SMILE**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Some moments held in my heart are precious  
I remember walking along these streets  
and watching the sun set  
from the hills above

I can feel the bonds that stretch  
between us and grow ever stronger  
in the fading of the light

The trust and faith that ties us together  
the elation as those feelings expanded  
Every day I felt grateful for the choice  
of fate that allowed me to meet you all

My feelings become an azure butterfly  
floating farther away into the sky  
magic trailing from its wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lovingaitou for the kudos!


	24. Track 24: 心の力 (P4ver.)

**心の力 (P4ver.)**

By: Aviantei

* * *

I share my soul with many faces  
that are somehow also mine  
though I may change before you all  
this is a genuine part of my heart  
and when we forge these bonds  
we both grow stronger still

Do no fear the sounds of the march  
it is our path to victory  
that opens as we step forward together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the guest for the kudos!


	25. Track 25: Backside of the TV

**Backside of the TV**

By: Aviantei

* * *

We step forth into this other world  
strangely close but different  
like a distorted reflection in a mirror

The fog gathers here  
around these lights  
and cameras, but it’s our  
one and only stage

We shall prepare for battle  
and forge the way to the truth  
—never stopping until we’ve uncovered  
the answer we’re destined to find

Stand with me now  
and trust the world to lead the way


	26. Track 26: The Path Is Open (P4 ver.)

**The Path Is Open (P4 ver.)**

By: Aviantei

* * *

We’ve come so far together  
And our bond is now unbreakable  
—shining ever like a diamond

Sometimes I wonder  
Can they feel our bonds they way I do?  
But then I see their smiles  
And I know it doesn’t matter  
at all.


	27. Track 27: 夢想曲

**夢想曲**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Because of the way we met  
we feel hope  
we cry in relief  
times when things are tough to bear

—That is when friendship comes into play  
sitting on the riverbank  
watching the steady flow  
of the water  
Like us, it continues forever   
running into the future

No dam may stop the steady  
trickle of our dreams


	28. Track 28: 推理

**推理**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The world reaches me as if through a filter  
and a kick a pebble across the street  
on the way to a gathering of us all

The way we all sat on the rooftop  
and admired that sky as we talked  
the clouds drifting by, as if half asleep  
This laid back atmosphere  
of bickering over instant noodles and tofu  
even when we had much bigger challenges ahead

The warm breeze blows by, ruffling  
our hair and carrying  
our voices somewhere far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the guest for the kudos!


	29. Track 29: Castle

**Castle**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Once upon a time we heard a fairytale  
but the image in our dreams was harsher  
a reflection of her desperately cracking reality

_Responsibility?_  
Don’t make me laugh

The images others force on us  
only give way for the slightest of moments  
then close back in, unrelenting,  
forcing a new layer on us  
as if we can’t see our own desires

_And the girl sighs_


	30. Track 30: How much?

**How much?**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The fresh smell of that shop  
free of dust, but still carrying age  
we were somehow able to obtain  
what we needed for our journey

A strange coincidence, but one I’m grateful for


	31. Track 31: Secret Base

**Secret Base**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Security lights blinking  
reflecting off this worn  
and bolted metal  
a place of solace to escape  
to and become who they  
were meant to be

Such foolish things decided by birth  
as if it were anyone else’s business  
But in this place those things no longer matter  
It’s peaceful, despite the danger

It’s where the “truth” comes out  
but may somehow find acceptance  
like a faraway fantasy come true


	32. Track 32: 狂気の境界線

**狂気の境界線**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Those shadows are relentless  
and far more resilient than those before

Something as simple as denial  
can carry much further consequences  
than we may imagine  
with our fragile hearts

No one wants to show their worst  
No one wants to admit their flaws  
Although they may prove that we are human  
and that our egos have manifested


	33. Track 33: Heaven

**Heaven**

By: Aviantei

* * *

We can only hope that we reach  
Such a beautiful place when we pass  
But in these moments  
I couldn’t feel more terrified

How can we let this pass?  
I refuse to tolerate the idea  
I will bring her back safe  
I must

_Nanako—_

The game has gone on far too long  
We can’t allow any more victims  
Self-imposed or no  
This salvation threatens to swallow us  
the sky the colors of first dawn  
the scent of sweet flowers in the air  
Tempting us to rest


	34. Track 34: I'll Face Myself -Battle-

**I’ll Face Myself -Battle-**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Fighting the face of a friend is strange  
even if it’s the path to rescue  
I can still hear their damaged souls  
praying for recognition

For some reason  
I’ve decided to accept it all

My own self-assured confidence  
We cannot act as if we’ll lose  
I will free your mind from this pain  
There is someone to acknowledge you

Pain sings through my body  
My attacks may not strike true  
But none of us fight alone


	35. Track 35: Alone

**Alone**

By: Aviantei

* * *

There’s some time to rest  
to enjoy the world in solitude  
Perhaps I’ll study  
or fold cranes at home  
It’s a beautiful day  
and I breathe in the air  
enjoying the freshness in my lungs  
and allow myself to rest


	36. Track 36: I'll Face Myself

**I’ll Face Myself**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Even the aftermaths of these conflicts  
Can seem peaceful, natural, destined—  
Another piece of who we’re meant to be

If our hearts are ever stronger  
then I embrace this fate of mine  
And that is a truth I won’t release

no matter how many lies try to fight it  
you can’t erase what I’ve found here  
in a small town tucked in the countryside


	37. Track 37: msucle blues

**muscle blues**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Sauntering steps  
a flamboyant flair  
Is this where we uncover  
a new piece of our hearts?

Don’t fear rejection  
Don’t cry for your soul  
Just love and accept it all


	38. Track 38: 推理-another version-

**推理-another version-**

By: Aviantei

* * *

A haze clouds across the sky  
I see them from my classroom  
window as they drift past


	39. Track 39: It's SHOWTIME!

**It’s SHOWTIME!**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Prepare yourselves for an unforgettable scene!  
A venture into another place  
You can’t discover without a guide


	40. Track 40: Long Way

**Long Way**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Trying to navigate seems pointless  
as the roads are ever changing.  
No matter how many doors we open  
or stairs we climb, more shadows  
stand in opposition. We unlock  
treasure chests, fortifying ourselves  
for the challenges ahead. A faint  
light shimmers in through the windows,  
bringing with it the sound of static.


	41. Track 41: Omen

**Omen**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Something so quiet  
you can hardly hear  
its approach. Nothing  
more than a tapping  
that draws ever closer.


	42. Track 42: 人の夫

**人の夫**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Something classical in the air  
the warbling voice of a woman  
to accompany us on this warm  
night, summer’s heat and scents  
of life seeping through the air.

A delicate melody on the strings


	43. Track 43: ケロリン MAGIC!

**ケロリン MAGIC! **

By: Aviantei

* * *

—gives way to this joy  
the very definition  
of magic from a girl’s   
still young and pure heart  
that will save us all


	44. Track 44: 回廊

**回廊**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Many things require salvation;  
are we suitable to provide it?  
That ideal of _hope_  
has kept me moving forward

I see a world where our town is safe  
And nothing worthy of fear is left  
So why do I still encounter these doubts?

When I feel lost I  
seek out the help of others and  
learn about myself


	45. Track 45: The Almighty

**The Almighty**

By: Aviantei

* * *

If my spirit is that of thunder  
and my comrades carry all that makes  
this country come to life  
then why must we justify ourselves?

All we’ve done hasn’t been for naught  
I’m more certain of this than ever before  
That’s why we prevailed so far  
We’ve held onto what is true

Somehow after this, it still won’t be over  
This is just a stage, a way to induce despair  
After coming so far, none of us will falter  
We refuse to allow the fog  
to obscure our eyes for any longer

_And somewhere in this outstanding place  
there’s a way not to be overwhelmed_


	46. Track 46: Sauna

**Sauna**

By: Aviantei

* * *

This seems to present problems  
of an entirely different nature  
The steam makes it stifling  
a part of the oppressive atmosphere

—That heart begs for freedom  
To wrest itself free from denial  
To find a place that’s home


	47. Track 47: The Genesis

**The Genesis**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Do you believe that you can intimidate us into submission?  
That you can best us in a battle of attrition?  
Though that shock is undeniable to our hearts  
That doesn’t mean that we will surrender.

The very gods seem to want to deny us  
Its overwhelming presence refuses to waver  
but we alike will stand tall  
ever battling for our beliefs

Its size was large enough to blot out the sun  
Had such a thing existed in that other world  
It only took on a shape so we could comprehend  
the magnitude of the threat we faced

It seemed to tell is that our ideals were forfeit  
It tried to smother us in that belief  
tried to drown the very world in fog  
until no one could see the things before our eyes

The very vision of the world reduced  
to nothing more than a poor reception signal  
But did it not know—how we’d faced ourselves  
and emerged from those conflicts victorious?

Shielding our own eyes had never done any good  
We couldn’t accept allowing others to do the same  
Children we may have been, but we still stood  
selfishly for what we believed in as the truth


	48. Track 48: 覚醒

**覚醒**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The darkness of the night  
brings many new perspectives  
into play; what sorts of new  
encounters will we have?

An enemy appears  
with minimal warning  
—we stand as challengers  
waiting to defend


	49. Track 49: I’ll Face Myself -another version-

**I’ll Face Myself -another version-**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Would you call this introspection?  
I believe that the trust we hold  
Makes it more apparent—we recognize  
how each other has grown and celebrate

It’s not a new you that you’ve become  
but instead one resting inside you  
for all this time


	50. Track 50: Reach Out to the Truth

**Reach Out to the Truth**

By: Aviantei

* * *

_Positions ready!_  
We surround the enemy  
one final time  
from here our role  
is done

Glasses on, weapons out  
we line up for our battles  
calling for magic  
charging in with weapons  
on hand, trusting the calls  
of our support to keep us safe

One enemy goes down  
then another  
we unleash our skills  
until the right moment  
when it’s time to attack as one


	51. Track 51: Never More

**Never More**

By: Aviantei

* * *

A year has gone too fast;  
has spring truly come again?  
The pink of cherry blossoms  
tell me that it’s true

These yellow sky streets  
where my heart still walks  
I don’t want to leave them  
or my friends behind  
_But I know I’m not alone_

The distance that will come between us  
is something that can’t break  
everything we’ve experienced

And yet tears fill all our eyes  
as the time comes to board the train  
the time comes to wander far away  
—so why can’t we stop smiling?

A year’s worth of hope remains  
etched into my memory, never  
one fading into obscurity  
_Because I know I’m not alone_

Forever everyone will stand with me  
al the stages of the world  
supporting this fool  
who has completed one journey  
but has plenty more paths to travel  
_and I will not walk alone_

I started out uncertain  
but now I know  
I pursued my true self  
and should I feel lost again  
I will know where to find it


End file.
